The applicant disclosed in various prior patents an equipment for atomizing paint or similar liquid products by the so-called "airless" method, and more particularly the atomizing nozzle of a spray gun delivering a flat jet of paint, which is remarkable notably in that it comprises means whereby an annular conical jet of air can be directed against the paint jet in close vicinity of the atomizing slot of the nozzle, in conjunction with a pair of additional jets of compressed air directed against the flat face of the paint jet.
The aforesaid patents also describe a spray nozzle of the type broadly set forth hereinabove which comprises a nozzle proper surrounded by an annular member of which the front frustoconical face constitutes an extension of the frustoconical side surface of the nozzle, said spray nozzle being capped in turn by an air outlet head adapted to form in conjunction with the frustoconical surfaces of said annular member and said nozzle an annular channel through which the jet of compressed air is delivered, said air outlet head having formed therethrough a pair of diametrally opposed channels supplied with compressed air with their outlet orifices disposed opposite said frustoconical surface of said annular member.